Free Food
|considered_name = |members = * Bell * Eraser * Foldy * Fries * Marker * Puffball * Stapy * Yellow Face |sub-groups = |first_appearance = "Getting Teardrop to Talk" |last_appearance = }} Free Food is one of the eight teams in Battle for BFDI. The team was named by Yellow Face due to calling out that there was free food (referring to Fries' fries). ''Official Character Guide'' description Who doesn't like free food? Free snacks! Free burgers! Yum! You would think with a team name like Free Food, food would be the main focus. Well, it's not. The only food on the team is Fries. Unless you eat staplers. When Free Food wins, they usually do it in a messy, clumsy way. There aren't too many people on the team who want to take a leadership role. Fries likes the idea of leadership but is really more interested in seeing other people take charge. Members Wins/Loses Coverage In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Free Food formed when Yellow Face asked Bell and Foldy to join. Foldy contemplated on that Stapy should be on her team, and Marker followed Stapy. Fries admired what Yellow Face did, and joined with Puffball. Eraser was the last one to join when Yellow Face said he had some free food (Fries' fries), hence the team name Free Food. During the challenge that episode, Foldy, and Stapy were playing Rock Paper Scissors when interrupted by Fries, who asked to stop playing it and help get the basket. He asked if Stapy was light, but Foldy said yes instead. Fries launched Foldy up three times and Foldy died after the third, enraging Stapy. Bell asked what they would do without Foldy, stating that no-one would get up there. Puffball was mad and Bell was scared about that. So Puffball got the basket, which apparently had air spilled out of it, but Free Food was safe anyways at 3rd place. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Stapy slammed his body into a jawbreaker, and found someone in it, meaning they were safe at 3rd. Yellow Face asked if Foldy was inside, but Eraser revealed it was actually Lollipop. Marker and Stapy angrily punished Lollipop by eating her. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Marker asked Puffball to play Toss the Dirt with him. Puffball initially agreed but was asked by Fries to rotate around the swing's center 50 times due to her being the only flier. Bell commented on how Fries was bossy. Nothingness, Puffball agreed and saved her team at 5th placedebatable. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Free Food finished their presentation third, presenting "the year's hottest look", consisting of Yellow Face, Foldy, Fries, Puffball and Stapy (from top to bottom). They placed 1st that episode due to Four loving it, sending hearts flying and Eraser off the horizon. In "Fortunate Ben", the team nearly lost because Stapy stapled the plane together, but, due to his stapling obsession, he stapled the ground so much that it split in half and allowed their team to fall into the middle. Their team got 7th, but were safe, as they led Beep to be up for elimination. In "Four Goes Too Far", Pen was trying to get one of Free Food's members the Twinkle of Contagion. Pen grabs some "tossable dirt" (trying to get Marker's attention). Marker slowly turns around, but Fries stops him. Eventually, Pen Passes the Twinkle to Marker. Later in the contest, Taco convinces Bell to look at the moon. Bell then gets the Twinkle. Eraser tells Bell everyone knows she has the Twinkle, except for The Losers Bell breaks the basket The Losers are hiding in and passes it to Clock, making The Loser!'s (fittingly) lose. In "Questions Answered", Stapy makes a fake buzzer to make iance lose. They were going to win, but Match had footage of them cheating, which caused Free Food to be put up for elimination. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Stapy was eliminated. The team had the strategy to have Marker play Toss The Dirt, which caused him to toss the balls into the basket as he was digging. This caused the team to win. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", the team picked Foldy to participate in the challenge. After Flower had maneuvered herself to the top, Foldy tried to prevent her from winning in order to make iance lose and avenge Stapy. Flower ended up pushing Foldy off the top, but she successfully glided her way back to the stairs. After Flower was pushed off by Dora, Foldy was able to press the button and win for her team. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Eraser comes to the realization that Foldy is shaped like a pentagon, which causes him to scream. Then Ruby comes into the scene and unfolds Foldy for messing with iance, Eraser thanks Ruby for doing that. At the challenge, Foldy gets Fries to try and refold her back. Puffball then vomits rainbow all over Yellow Face. Yellow Face points out that this isn't Puffball. He ends up being right and Free Food wins the challenge. In A Better Name Than That's room, Puffball is imposing as Basketball. She tricks Golf Ball into thinking she's the real Basketball after calling her the leader of that team. But once Golf Ball is focused on Grassy, Basketball says it would be easier if Grassy wasn't so basic. Blocky realizes that the real Basketball wouldn't say that to her friend, so he calls her the fake. Because this was correct, Basketball transforms into Puffball and A Better Name Than That wins the challenge. Vote history Trivia * Fries is the only food object on this team. * Eraser is the only season 1 contestant on this team. * None of its members have competed in more than one previous season. * Stapy is the only one on the team to have no legs and have arms, and Foldy is the only one to be armless and have legs. ** Free Food shares this combination with iance (Stapy is to Lightning as Foldy is to Fanny). * Foldy is the only female on the team who doesn't float all of the time. * Puffball is the only team member that can fly. *All of the females on this team have a different form of flight. Puffball can fly naturally, Bell doesn't fly, but floats due to being connected to a string, and Foldy can glide when falling from high distances. * Out of the 8 contestants in the team, four have arms and the other four don't. **The same goes for legs, where four have legs and the other four don't. * Foldy is the only armless contestant on the team to have legs. * Out of the eight teams, Free Food is the only team that has no characters voiced by Satomi Hinatsu. * The team logo's color palette is a reference to how multiple fast food restaurants use red and yellow in their logo to signify hunger. **Coincidentally, their team logo also is shaped like a tongue. *Fries, Marker, and Bell were all recommended characters who viewers could've voted to join BFDI. *There are three BFDIA newbies on this team, those three being Fries, Puffball, and Yellow Face. ** They are tied with TIC for most BFDIA newbies on a single team. * Free Food has the most limbless contestants of any team, at 3. * Free Food has the most legless contestants of any team, at 4. * Free Food is the only team with no female contestants with arms (unless counting Beep who lost their only female member). * Free Food has the least concentration of contestants with both arms and legs, at 3. They are tied with ABNTT. * Free Food is the last team to have a contestant obsess over Loser, with Marker and Foldy being the first team members to express immense joy with his presence, in BFB 7. * The members of Free Food call each other "Foodies" and "Freebies". * Eraser's pose from the voting screen is a reference from Paper Towel. * Marker's elimination icon is the only icon to be traditionally drawn instead of digitally, in this case it is poorly drawn with a purple marker. * Bell, Yellow Face, and Foldy are the only people shown in the first part of the intro. Everyone else (Marker, Eraser, Stapy, Fries, Puffball) are shown in the second part. * Free Food is the second team to have the word "Free" in its name, with the first being FreeSmart. * Their logo resembles the Hot Wheels logo. Jingle Nicknames * Freebies (Bell) * Foodies (Foldy) he:אוכל בחינם Category:Teams Category:Season 4 Teams Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Free Food